All That You Want
by gabriellamontez15
Summary: Gabriella Montez is new to East High. Growing up constantly moving and changing schools, she hopes Albuquerque will be her new and final home. When she meets a friendly lovable jock name Troy things start to get even better at her new school. Troyella.
1. Welcome to East High

**This is my first fanfic. I'm not really sure if I'll continue it. If I get good reviews maybe I will. It's not much right now but I do hope you enjoy! Rated M for maybe future chapters. Sorry if you find any typos. - Em**

"We have a new student here everybody. Please give a friendly East High welcome to Gabriella Montez." Mrs. Donahue said, as she introduced the new student to her first period class. She was a pretty girl. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Long brown curls. Petite frame, and an amazing smile.

"Troy Bolton!" Mrs. Donahue snapped as Troy turned his attention back to the teacher. "Since you'r e so busy talking to Mr. Danforth maybe you could also be a dear and help our new student Ms. Montez around." Troy groaned and nodded his head. "Yes Mrs. Donahue."

"Oh no Mrs. Donahue it's perfectly fine! I can show myself around the sch-" Gabriella said before being cut off. "Nonsense Gabriella, Mr. Bolton is a fine student and I'm sure is thrilled to show you around." Sighing Gabriella took her seat and opened up her note book.

As the bell rung to mark that the first period class had ended, Gabriella picked up her books and stuffed them in her bag. Taking a look around she noticed that most of the class had already left. Except for one boy. He stood near the doorway checking his watch.

Making her way over to him she lent out her hand. "Hi I'm Gabriella." she mumbled softly. "You don't really have to show me around it's okay. I know you want to be with your friends." Turning around Troy looked over at her for the first time. He'd been too busy talking to Chad he didn't even notice her.

"Oh no it's okay. I'm Troy." he shook her hand and smiled. "So welcome to East High, I'll be your tour guide for the morning." He lent out his arm for her to link her's with. Showing her around the now empty hallways, Troy led her toward the cafeteria. "This is the cafeteria. I'm pretty sure you know what that is. Over here is the stairs up toward the Library." Showing her around the other various classes and talking about the other teachers he made it toward the end of his tour. "Over here is the bathrooms on the first floor, most of your classes are probably on the first floor so don't worry about going anywhere else. Nurses office is down the hall and the main office is over there. Anything else you want to see?"

Looking up at him Gabriella unlinked her arm with his. "No I'm pretty sure that's it. Thanks...Troy? You didn't have to show me around, but I really appreciate it." Shaking his head, he smiled. "Oh nah the pleasure was all mine. See you around." Troy winked before jogging back to his second period class.

I think I'm beginning to like East High School already. Gabriella thought looking back at Troy before walking to her class.


	2. It feels so right

"I'm Taylor. I think you'll like it around here at East High." a darked skin girl with chestnut colored eyes greeted Gabriella at lunch. Gabriella had been circling around the cafeteria for what seemed like hours to her. With a thankful sigh she smiled gratefully. "Yeah I think I'm going to like it around here too."

Taking a seat next to Taylor and opening up her salad container, Gabriella drizzled dressing over her salad. "So...Taylor right? What can you tell me about the students here at East High? Like anyone I should stay away from or be worried about? I really just want to get the rest of this year over with as easily as possible without any drama going on." She took a bite of her salad and chewed slowly.

"Well Gabriella their are a few people that you should stay away from. Stay away from Lisa Swift. She tends to cause big scenes and pick fights with anyone who doesn't agree with her. Oh and stay away from Drew Michaels and his brother Kenny. They love to pressure people into doing stupid things. Like last year they pressured poor Mckenna Williams into stealing from the local church." Gabriella's big brown eyes widened. "Yikes."

"Oh yeah that wasn't a pretty scene." Taylor took a sip of her soda before continue. "Oh and how could I forget. This is crucial. Stay away, I repeat stay away from Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan." Taylor leaned toward Gabriella and pointed across the cafeteria toward a blonde girl covered in head to two pink. "Why should I stay away from them?" Gabriella asked curiously. She looked pretty harmless to her. "Because Gabriella, Sharpay's the ice princess of east high. She'll walk all over anyone and everyone if that means she can get to the top. Ryan isn't as bad, but just try not to get on either of their bad sides okay. As unfair as it seems they do have connection with people on the school board."

Nodding Gabriella took in all the information. But yet she couldn't stop thinking about the boy that helped her earlier that day. He was sweet and funny, and absolutely adorable. "Hey Taylor can I ask you something? What can you tell me about Troy Bolton?"

"What's their not to say about Troy Bolton. He's the typical jock. Hangs out with the rest of his idiotic basketball cronies. Basketball is his life and all the students at East High worship him. Guys want to be him and girls want to be with him." She paused and looked over at the jocks. "Just stay away from him Gabriella. It's people like them that make all the hard work that us mathletes do fade into the shadows." Looking down at her now finished salad, Gabriella's gaze fell on Troy and the rest of his friends. "Really Taylor? He doesn't seem that bad to me." As the lunch bell rang all the students exited out of the cafeteria and onto their last couple of classes.

"Gabriella how was school?" her mother asked sitting on the porch drinking lemonade. Hopping up the front steps, she looked over at her mother. "It was fine mom. I made a few friends and I think I can be all caught up with the curriculum by the end of the week." Gabriella set her things down and sat next to her mother on the porch bench. "Oh well that's good Gabi." She said kissing the top of her forehead. "Yeah I think I'm going to like it here at East High. Where's dad?" she asked standing up deciding to go inside. "Oh he'll be home later. Busy day at the office I guess. Dinners in the microwave."

Taking her things Gabriella kissed her mother on the cheek and walked up the stairs toward her room. Ever since the move Gabriella was thrilled to have a big room for once. Dropping her things near the door and plopping down on the bed, Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed.

"Troy Bolton." she said softly.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the second part. I'm thinking of making this a series. Just something cute and romantic. I'm also kinda looking for a beta. So if anyone would like to be one just comment in the review area with you email and i'll send you future parts. BTW sorry if this has any typos. - Em  
**


	3. To be here with you

Entering the classroom, Troy Bolton took his regular seat in History class. Surveying the classroom he cringed at the sight of Sharpay Evans coming his way. It's not that he hated Sharpay, she was a cute girl and all. It's just she was annoying and bossy and Troy didn't need another person bossing him around all the time.

Taking a seat next to Troy, Sharpay pulled her chair closer to him and smiled. "Hey Troy! How's it goin'?" the blonde asked in her sweetest voice. "Fine." he answered with a small fake smile. Just as Sharpay was about to gush about how Troy looked in shape for this year's basketball season, Gabriella walked in quietly. Taking a seat behind Troy, Gabriella opened up her text book and began the morning assignment.

"Miss Evans will you please take your assigned seat?" Mr. Williams asked. Pouting for a moment, Sharpay sighed and winked at Troy before taking her seat. As the class was getting settled, Troy turned around to look at Gabriella. "So what do you think of East High so far?" Troy asked softly. "Well it's different. The teachers seem pretty nice. I haven't really made that many friends though." she said with a sigh.

"Aww really? Well you seem like a pretty nic-" Before Troy could finish Mr. Williams interrupted. "Troy Bolton if you are dying to talk to someone you and I can discuss a few things in detention after school." Jumping to his defense, Gabriella said. "Wait it's not his fault don't give him detention it was-"

"Oh looks like you'll like to join him too huh Miss Montez? I'll see you both in detention."

Exiting her last period class, Gabriella Montez walked toward her locker and shoved her things in slowly. iGod Detention!/i She thought to herself. "You've never had detention Gabriella." she said to herself softly. Walking towards the history classroom, Gabriella felt someone tug on her arm. "Hey sorry about getting you detention, it really was my fault." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh no Troy it's alright." Gabriella lied, her mom was going to be so mad that she got detention already on her 4th day of school.

Holding the door open for her, Troy smiled down at her. "After you my lady." he laughed and took a seat in the empty classroom. Sitting next to him they both noticed that the teacher wasn't there. Probably getting more coffee. Turning around to look at her, Troy asked. "So where ya from? Originally?" Biting her lip, Gabriella answered. "Well I'm actually from San Fransisco. My dad got transfered here. I really like it though. It's not as busy and the sunsets are really pretty." Perking up at hearing how much she loved the sunsets Troy asked. "Hey maybe I could show you the sunset up on the roof garden once we get outta here. It's really amazing up there. All these nice flowers and cool plants. I usually go there to clear my head. But well if you want to?"

As the hour ticked by, Gabriella decided to write Troy a small note. She didn't answer his question after all. Scribbling down a yes, she handed him the note and waited for the last few minutes to tick by. Once the detention was over, Troy grabbed her hand and led her down the empty hallway. Letting go of it quickly, Troy led her up the stairs and into the rooftop garden.

"Wow Troy this is amazing." Gabriella said setting her things down and sitting down on the bench. "It's just so beautiful. All the purples and pinks and oranges of the sky line." Gabriella whispered, looking at the sky. "Yeah it's real pretty." Troy said with small smile, keeping his eyes on Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella, you doin' anything this weekend? I was wondering if you would maybe want to go...ice skating with me?"

Raising her eyebrow, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. Ice skating? That's kinda odd for a big macho basketball player to want to do. "Sure that sounds fun."

"Great! Umm how about this weekend, I'll pick you up at around 2?" Troy asked hoping that would be an alright time. "Sure! Just to warn you I've never been skating but for you I'll give it a try." The brunette said with a smile before looking back at the sky. "But for now lets just enjoy the sunset." 


	4. Ice Skates and Coco

**This is my part 4 of my Troyella fanfic, i'm not really sure if I continue it so reviews on my stories would really keep me going. I hope you enjoy it! Em 3**

Looking out on her balcony, Gabriella waited for Troy to show up. _He's probably not gonna show up. He's TROY BOLTON all star basketball player and you're just Gabriella Montez the freaky math girl._ Just as she was about to walk away, she heard a horn beep and turned around. Running down the stairs she checked herself in the mirror before going to open the door.

"Hey sorry I'm late Gabriella. It's just my dad kept bugging me about mowing the lawn today. I'm really sorry though forgive me?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh it's fine Troy don't worry about it." Gabriella said before calling back to her parents that she was going out with a friend for a little while.

Opening the door for Gabriella, Troy slid into the drivers seat and pulled the car out of the driveway. "So have you ever been ice skating before?" he asked trying to keep so small talk going on in the car. "Never. This will be my first time. I've been rolling blading before but that was back when I was like 8. Not sure if that has anything to do with skating though." she said laughing softly. "Oh well today is your lucky day. I happen to be an amazing skater." Troy said winking over at her.

Once they arrived at the ice rink, Gabriella pulled out her money getting ready to pay for her skates. "Oh no Gabriella you don't have to pay. It's on me. Besides that's what a guys do on dates. Or well umm if you wanna call this a date..." Seeing his cheeks get red made Gabriella's heart soar. _Can this guy get any cuter?_ the brunette thought to herself.

After getting their skates, Gabriella watched carefully as Troy laced up his skates perfectly. Trying to do it herself a few times but failing she just decided to ask him to tie them for her. "Troy you think you could tie these up for me? I keep trying but it just ends up getting all messy." she mumbled to trying to hide her embarrassment. "Aww it's no problem." Troy said bending down and tying them for her. "You're lucky we have the ice to ourselves today. Now the only person that is gonna see you bust your ass is me." he said jokingly.

Walking out onto the ice smoothly, Troy glided across the ice getting a feel of it before helping Gabriella on it. "Alright Gabi now give me your hands and carefully step one foot on the ice slowly. That's probably one of the hardest part just getting on the ice." Taking her smaller hands in his, Troy skated backwards slowly making sure he had her hands.

"There now just push off with the ball of your foot. Kinda like you're sliding around the house with socks on." Pushing one foot in front of the other, Gabriella took her eyes off her skates and looked up him. "Oh my gosh I'm really doi-" But before she could finish her sentence Gabriella slipped and fell back. "Ouch Troy help me up!"

Trying not to laugh at her, Troy knelt down and helped Gabriella up off the ice. "It's alright everyone falls even the pro's fall." Standing there for a moment just looking at her, Troy couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. Something about this girl was different from all the other girls at East High. She was smart and cute and shy, but also incredibly nice. Gabriella was just so real and it made him feel good to meet someone real in a school full of fake people just pretending to be your friend.

"Hey umm Gabi do you wanna get some hot chocolate from the snack bar? I heard it's really good." Troy asked, still holding her hands as she tried to glide across the ice. "Sure why not, just ehh help me get across this ice." Gabriella replied squeezing onto his hands tightly.

Laughing the two glided across the ice and over to the snack bar. Just as they were about to sit down with their hot chocolates and cinnamon rolls, East High's number one ice princess walked in. Wearing a full head to toe pink get up, with matching pink stockings and glitter on her skates, Sharpay Evans placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"Oh well well well look who we have here Ryan," Sharpay said looking over her shoulder at her brother Ryan. "Troy Bolton, I would have never thought I would see you here." Coughing Troy wiped some of the cinnamon roll's white icing off his face. "Oh hey Sharpay, I didn't know you ice skated." Giggling she flipped her long blonde hair and sat at the table next to them.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me Troy. If you're lucky you might just find out." Winking at Troy, the blonde turned her attention to Gabriella. "And who might you be?" she said looking the other girl up and down. "I'm Gabriella Montez, I just moved her from Califor-" Cutting her off Sharpay stood up and handed Ryan her skating bag. "Well we better get going or our skating teacher is going to be furious. Toodles Troy! Ehh nice meeting you Gabriella."

Strutting away with her brother Ryan, Gabriella thought about everything Taylor had told her the first couple of days of school about Sharpay. She couldn't believe someone actually walked around like that 24/7. Seeing Gabriella's puzzled face, Troy cleared his throat. "Sorry about that Gabi, I didn't really know she was gonna be here. I didn't even know Sharpay did anything other than shopping." he laughed then continued. "You wanna get outta here?"

Nodding her head, Gabriella stood up and threw both their trash away. "Sure." Taking her hand, Troy led opened the car door for her and hopped into the drivers seat. He wasn't really sure where to take her. iHow about you just take her to your house Troy, you guys can play video games or watch a movie. Oh but what if that freaks her out? dammit!/i. Driving the car down the road and toward his house, he pulled up into the driveway.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked, her brows furrowed. "Oh we're at my house, I thought maybe we could watch a movie or maybe play video games? Well if you want..if you wanna go home I could take you ri-" Putting her finger to his lip, Gabriella nodded her head. "It's fine Troy c'mon!" Hopping out of the car, she waited for Troy to open the front door.

Once inside Gabriella took in the new surrounding. It wasn't really as big as she excepted. It was decent sized, wood floors, small fireplace, tiny kitchen. The typical. "So ehh what kinda video games do you have?" Dumping his things on the floor and taking her jacket, Troy answered back. "Well I was thinking we play Guitar Hero. It's simple, easy and I've got two guitars so it should be fun."

Setting up the XBOX 360 inside the living room, Troy and Gabriella both helped move the coffee table to make room for an all out guitar battle. Adjusting the guitar strap Gabriella laughed at how tiny the remote control guitar looked compared to Troy. "Hey go easy on me alright, this is my first time playing." Chuckling Troy shook his head. "No way, you gotta learn the hard way just like everyone else."

After losing for the 12th time, Gabriella flopped back on Troy's couch. "God what level are you on hard?" Turning off the game, he joined Gabriella back on the couch. "Nope I'm on Expert. Aww hey but you weren't that bad, at least you could kinda get through the guitar solos." They both laughed softly and looked at each other. Whispering horsely, Troy leaned into Gabriella slowly. "Hey umm Gabi is it alright if I...well kiss you?"

_This can't be happening._ she thought to herself. _Troy Bolton is scared to kiss me? He's suppose to be the big man on campus and he's scared._ Nodding her head, Gabriella leaned in and the two teen's lips pressed together softly. It was magical. It felt right and they both knew it. Pulling away gently, Gabriella looked down blushing. "Well I think I better get going. My mom's gonna be wondering where I am and it's getting kinda late." Feeling his own cheeks burning with embarrassment, Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah c'mon I'll take you home." Giving her her jacket and purse, the two hopped into Troy's car and sat in dead silence. _Oh god I shouldn't have kissed her. Now she's totally freaked out, nice going Bolton._ Stopping in front of her house, Troy took her hand right before she was to leave. "Hey I'm sorry if kissing you earlier freaked you out. We can go slow if you want. But wait who even knows if you want us to be a we." Not noticing himself rambling, Troy just kept going on. "It's I really like you Gabriella you aren't like the other girls at East Hi-"

Leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips, Gabriella stepped out of the car while Troy sat their dumbfounded. "I really like you too Troy. See you this Monday." Waving goodbye she walked toward her house. "Yeah see you Monday." Troy whispered to himself.


End file.
